Para todos
by HarukaH
Summary: Porque ellos están para complacer los deseos de la imaginación. Les guste o no. /Fic interactivo.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola, hola, hola! ¿Cansados de mí? ¡Pues que pena! 8D**

**Vale, ésta es la cosa, tengo mucho tiempo libre, excesivo tiempo libre, y no hay nada mejor para mi que escribir para aprovecharlo.**

**¡Éste es un fic temático! Porque tengo ganitas de interactuar con ustedes, y compartir y que tales (?) La cosa es que, viendo distintos fics, he tenido ganas de, no sé, abordar muchas parejas 83 me rompe el kokoro ver gente decir que no hay muchos fics de las parejas que les gustan :c y aunque admito que las que más me gustan a mi son las más usuales, quiero expandirme y que de hecho, me digan como me desempeño en cualquier pareja que me pongan a escribir n.n (No es de mi agrado sólo centrarme en un sólo personaje de hecho)**

**La cosa vendría siendo que, a través de reviews, pues me diríais que pareja queréis, y si quieren que sea un drabble o un One-shot, (No importa la pareja que quieran, sea heterosexual o no) Y el tema vendría siendo Romance/humor, y si ésto va bien, yendo por orden, actualizaría Miércoles y Viernes, y si va mal, pues lo doy por cerrado y colorín colorado...**

**Yo me pido un Style (?) E inauguro esta serie de drabbles/one shot de una vez.**

**A leer!**

**South Park no me pertenece, es plena propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. **

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 1: Flores.<em>

_**Pareja: **__Style._

Kyle no es muy fanático de las fechas comerciales como lo es San Valentín, al contrarío, no suele celebrar ninguna más que Hanuka, (Y eso que esta era más una tradición que comercio en sí) Pero la ocasión hace al ladrón.

Frente a la vitrina de la florería que ha visto de reojo al caminar por la calles de South Park, ve unos lirios blancos bastante conservados y bonitos en pleno "Descuentazo" como lo indica el exagerado letrero, seguramente es mentira y están más caros de lo usual al comprar tantas flores la gente en este día, pero joder, es cierto que están muy lindos y cuidados.

Alza la mirada y ve a la dependienta entregando un paquete de rosas muy bien acomodadas, específicamente en forma de corazón, es muy dulzón para su gusto, esas cosas cursis le van mejor a Stan, pero le llama la atención como el hombre que las compra las admira por varios minutos, y después, parece satisfecho con su compra, entrega el dinero, le agradece a la mujer que atiende y algo encartado, sale de la tienda sin fijarse en el pelirrojo, quien lo mira algo curioso.

Regresa su mirada a los lirios, las flores que inicialmente llamaron su atención, las flores por regla en San Valentín eran las rosas, pero que él recuerde, casi nadie regala más que estás.

No trata de hacerse el interesante ni mucho menos, desde el principio no tenía intenciones de comprar nada, y ya se lo había explicado a Stan, que uno no medía el amor del otro por los regalos que recibían, y que éste día, como otros, era muy normal.

Su pelinegro lo entendió y prometió no comprarle nada sí él no quería, a lo que el judío respondió que no era nadie para prohibirle comprarle algo, pero que agradecería que no lo hiciera.

Desde ese día, no se volvió a tocar el tema.

Negó con la cabeza y se dijo a si mismo que no sucumbiría ante la tentación, se alejaría de este local y evitaría romper las reglas que el mismo se impuso. Este pensamiento le agradó más, y dispuesto a seguir su camino, alejó la vista de aquella exhibición y empezó a caminar, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y siguiendo su rumbo.

Quince minutos después, se paró en seco y miró al suelo, que por cierto, estaba cubierto de nieve. ¿Habría hecho bien? Es decir, no tenía nada de malo consentir a Stan de vez en cuando, ya que el mayor siempre era el que le mimaba, regalaba cosas y escuchaba, fuese la fecha que fuese. Un atisbo de sonrisa se dibujo en su níveo rostro, Stan era un romántico empedernido, y no necesitaba ninguna ocasión especial para demostrarle cuanto lo quería y anhelaba.

Además, Kyle no se considera a sí mismo un tacaño, no, de hecho se puede decir que en su medida, es bastante generoso. Y por cierto, sería una bonita sorpresa darle un regalo a su pareja cuando éste mismo no se espera nada así.

En un dos por tres, alguien tropieza con él, haciendo que los pensamientos anteriores se despejen inmediatamente, va a disculparse por estar parado en la calle como un idiota, pero cuando ve quién es, se le van las ganas.

– ¡Maldita sea, judío, deja de atravesarte! –Reclama un enojado Cartman amargamente, y Kyle no se sorprende de que el gordo tenga tanta aversión hacia él, si lo odia, por Dios.

–Sí, culón, mi objetivo en la vida es estar pegado a tu gigante trasero –Responde Kyle con sarcasmo, blanqueando los ojos. Cuando ve con cuidado al castaño, ve que tiene un paquete que trata de disimular sin éxito, ya que, desde este, se asoma una azucena.

– ¿Llevas flores? –Kyle es incapaz de ocultar su curiosidad, colocando las manos detrás de su espalda cuán niño pequeño y ladeándose un poco para poder ver mejor.

–Y a ti, ¿Qué te importa, pendejo? Si llevo un misil es problema mío –Gruñe el más alto, escondiendo aún más sus flores ¡Vaya con el gordo romántico! Cavila Kyle.

–Y azucenas –Insiste el judío– ¿Ya entendiste que a Wendy no le gustan las flores muertas? –Bromea, Cartman frunce el ceño y se muerde el labio, al parecer está pensando (Vaya logro).

–No son para Wendy, ¡Y nunca le regalé flores muertas, joder! – Se defiende el gordo, sacando las flores detrás de su espalda sin remedio, el imbécil de Kyle ya las vio y no tiene sentido esconderlas– Ya te dije que no es tu problema.

Kyle tuerce la boca, con éste no se puede hablar, se encoge de hombros rindiéndose y camina en sentido contrario a Cartman, de hecho, a la dirección de la floristería que abandonó hace poco. Cuando ya lleva una distancia moderada del castaño, éste le comenta en voz alta:

–Son para mi madre, así que no andes de judío bocón a decirle a la puta de Wendy un chisme mal contado.

Y aunque se sorprende, se despide con una mano restándole importancia al asunto y continúa con su camino.

Grande es su sorpresa, cuando para su desgracia, alguien ya se llevo los puñeteros lirios, la vitrina por alguna razón ya no se ve tan llamativa, aquellas flores le daban vida, incluso opacaban a las rosas y demás flora que allí se encontraba. Entra a la tienda con la esperanza de que aquellos lindos lirios no fuesen los únicos que habían, pero la joven encargada, apenada, le hace saber que los que se han llevado eran los últimos, y que por cierto, había sido una mujer.

Se caga en su jodida suerte.

Se saca su Ushanka verde y se despeina su rojizo cabello, disgustado. ¡Quería sorprender al moreno con un lindo detalle! Pero al parecer, no se pudo ésta vez; "A lo mejor es una señal" se consuela él mismo. Desanimado camina nuevamente en dirección contraria, cuando su celular vibra, se trata de un mensaje.

_De: Stan_

"_¡Eh! ¿Por qué aún no llegas a mi casa? Vale que no nos daremos nada, pero quiero verte, dame ese regalo, ¿Sí?, te quiero"_

Maldita sea Marsh, eres un pendejo cursi de estadio.

Pero ni corto ni perezoso, se dirige al llamado de su amadísimo pelinegro, con los ánimos algo reconstruidos y una sonrisa tonta, como la que lleva la mayoría de gente por la calles.

En su caminata, su paso de hace cada vez más desdeñoso, sinceramente, quería ver la cara de sorpresa de Stanley cuando le regalara un ramo de poco convencionales flores en San Valentín, pero decidido a compensárselo con un chocolate caliente preparado por él y una noche de películas arrunchados, vuelve a tomar firmeza y camina hasta el hogar Marsh.

Al llegar, toca la puerta dos veces, y en menos de cinco segundos, la puerta se abre escandalosamente y es recibido por unas flores muy familiares.

– ¡Feliz san Valentín! –La voz animada de Stan se escucha detrás del ramo de flores que tiene a centímetros de la cara, por poco y hace que se las trague. Pero, aún sorprendido, Kyle las recibe sin entender muy bien.

– ¿Lirios? –Cuestiona, sin poder despegar su rostro de la blancura de los mencionados lirios.

–Sí, bueno, mi madre salió a comprar algunas cosas para la cena que le preparará a mi padre, y te vio, de repente, me llamó sin que te dieras cuenta y me dijo que te veías muy interesado en los lirios de la vitrina, cuando te alejaste de ellos, le pedí que los comprará y los trajera –Relata Stan con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El judío sonríe y su rostro se ilumina, a Stan se le antoja como un Ángel con esas flores alrededor.

–Sé que has dicho que no quiere nada, pero…

–No, no –Kyle niega con la cabeza y abraza su ramo, aún algo perplejo– Están hermosas, Stan, muchas gracias. Lamento no haberte traído nada –Se disculpa algo triste.

Stan suelta una carcajada y también niega– Mi regalo ha sido ver esa cara tuya tan bonita sorprenderse –Confiesa.

–Que bruto –Kyle desvía la mirada para no dejar que sus mejillas delaten su felicidad, pero es imposible resistirse cuando Marsh lo toma de la barbilla y lo encamina hasta sus labios, uniéndolos con mimo y sin prisa.

Será una fecha comercial, pero vaya si vuelve gay a la gente.

* * *

><p><strong>Y con ésto se empieza, ¿No? <strong>

**Ojalá les guste y se animen, a mi me hace mucha ilusión n.n **


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Holaaaaaa! Bueno, primero que nada GRACIASSSS por empezar el fic de manera tan positiva ;_; me estoy centrando en las parejas que me pidieron y no duden en seguir pidiendo las que deseen, no importa si son las mismas o que, estamos para servir (?) c: Y bueno, hoy es Miercoles, día de actualización como prometí (AQUÍ AÚN ES MIERCOLES :C) **

**éste es para Bertha Nayelly que fue el primer lindo review y además me pidió una pareja que tenía muchas de escribir desde antes, pero que no había puesto :**

**No sé si ha salido mal, además de que mi pc no ayuda mucho e.e pero se hace lo que se puede, como siempre Humor/Romance, y ojalá te guste n.n**

A leer ~

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 2: Sólo contigo.<em>

_Pareja: Dip_

El anticristo no tenía muy buen concepto del amor, al contrario, su confusión frente a este término incrementaba cada día más, no tenía muy seguro si preguntarle a su padre al respecto, sería la mejor idea. Dudaba fervorosamente que el mismísimo Satanás diera buenos consejos (Claro que el demonio se defendía diciendo que su relación era prospera) Maldito Saddam, haciéndole creer que era un experto respecto al tema.

Aunque se estaba desviando, y Damien no se desvía ¡Nunca! Así que vuelve a su particular dilema, tortuoso de por sí, sobre si sabe lo que es el romance o no.

Generalmente, estos temas no son de su interés. O al menos de eso estaba seguro en días de antaño, (Ser el príncipe del infierno no da mayor tiempo) pero actualmente, su cabeza demoniaca está en llamas, y joder, no llamas del infierno más bien llamas de amor infernal, o algún título diabólico para que no suene tan homosexual, llamas de amor, pasión, ternura, deseo y toda esa mierda problemática.

El pelinegro bufa frustrado, lleva una hora sentado en su habitación destrozándose la cabeza. Y su "problema" para su pesar, tiene pies, manos y cabeza. Además de los ojos azules más hipnotizantes que alguna vez vio. Pip Phirrup, el único ser vivo que le ha causado pálpitos desenfrenados, e ideas impuras que no involucren precisamente un tridente y gritos desesperados por piedad.

Pero esto no es lo peor, ¡Noooo! El chiquillo que se atrevió a llamar su atención es la mata pura de la inocencia, teme tocarle una mano y ser purificado o en su defecto, que Pip se pudra instantáneamente debido a la corrupción.

–¡Maldita sea! –Exclama un muy frustrado Damien, y para más inri, ni siquiera tiene seguro si _al menos_ el menor siente lo mismo que él–No puedo con esto, ¡No puedo! –Confiesa al aire de su cuarto, extendiendo los brazos a sus costados. Se está volviendo loco, y eso sí que no está en sus planes (Aunque tampoco lo estaba enamorarse, pero ya que)

En primera instancia, ¿Por qué coño se tuvo que enamorar? Odia darle ese nombre a este sentimiento, pero venga, "Me gustas" es para maricones, y para maricones ya tiene a Satán.

–_Y a mí mismo –_ Piensa él.

Su mano se contrae, arde y lanza una bola de fuego instantánea, ¡Que le dé a lo que caiga! ¡Que arda, que arda con esa maldita sensación!

Pero, el heredero de las tinieblas ha decidido no caer en la desesperación, se sacará este cargoso problema de encima cueste lo que cueste, sale furibundo de su habitación y azota la puerta, truena los dientes y empieza su andar, pero su pésima suerte, su padre está en el salón, tranquilo y viendo horarios para sus próximos "eventos"

–Hijo, ¿Por qué los ojos tan rojos?

–Así son siempre, padre –Contesta el joven de mala gana.

–Oh, bueno, pues están más rojos de lo normal –Insiste el padre.

–Ya, voy a salir – Por favor, por favor, que no se le ocurra preguntarle a donde va, ni él lo sabe, sólo quiere ir a marcar el culo de Pip le guste o no.

–Y… ¿A dónde vas? –Vaya con el padre del año.

– No lo sé, voy a… Caminar por ahí.

– Y… ¿Tiene tu caminata algo que ver con el fin del mundo? –Cuestiona esperanzado.

Damien lanza un suspiro para calmarse –No, no tiene nada que ver con ello, padre.

–Y… ¿Crees que hayas trajes lindos para fiestas inocentes en la tierra de los mortales? –Vuelve a inquirir, aunque eleva los ojos y parece que se lo piensa mejor– ¡No, no! No algo inocente, algo rudo, pero sensual, porque… No quiero que me compres algo sensual Damien, tampoco algo inocente, algo que le diga que no soy una puta pero me quiero acostar con él.

El pelinegro se vira sorprendido, ¿Su padre acaba de pedirle que le compre un traje para tener sexo con Saddam? ¡Y ESO QUE CON SUERTE SERÁ SADDAM!

–No me siento cómodo comprándote eso. –Confiesa.

–Oh… –Satanás suena desanimado, incluso podría jurar que vio un puchero, por Dios… Jesús era más varonil que él, y eso que el tipo técnicamente usa una falda blanca– Y…

Y si vuelve a escuchar otro "Y…" alguien va a arder.

¿Entienden? Arder, porque están en el infierno.

– ¿Te comprarás algo para ti? –Ahora el demonio suena despectivo, ¡Ni siquiera se atreve a mirarlo!

–No, tampoco, no voy a comprar nada para nadie –Vuelve a responder el menor, se está hartando tan, pero tannn rápido.

–Y…

–PADRE, IRÉ A DECIRLE A UN MORTAL ANGELICAL QUE LO AMO, Y SEGURAMENTE LO VIOLE, VUELVO LUEGO– Y estas palabras rotundas, sólo dejan a un hombre demoniaco con los ojos abiertos al máximo, ¿Estas cosas se heredan? Al parecer sí.

–Y luego el maricón es uno –Dice Satán volviendo la vista hacia sus revistas.

Damien escuchó eso, pero dispuesto a no prestarle atención a su padre, se abre paso hasta las tierras humanas y se siente algo pesado ¡Mucho aire incorrupto!

* * *

><p>Según la hora humana, sucede que en éste momento están en clase. ¡Perfecto! No se molestará mucho en buscarlo por ese pueblucho de mierda, sólo se dirigirá a la secundaria de South Park en la que pocas veces ha estado y terminará con este rollo que tan mal lo trae.<p>

Camina, camina, asesina a un mortal para calmar su mal humor y sigue caminando, aproximándose cada vez más a su destino, al destino que según él, debe ser positivo o asesinará a alguien. (Otra vez)

Al finalmente llegar, se abre paso entre las puertas principales, abriéndolas súbitamente de una patada furiosa, ¿Por qué siempre estará de tan mal genio?

Abre varias aulas y no encuentra a su objetivo, va a dirección y sólo recibe un regaño de Victoria por no haber regresado a las clases regularmente, que se joda esta puta. Le cierra la puerta en pleno discurso y sigue buscando, hasta que abre la puerta indicada, allí está…

Pip… Pareces un ángel… Y eso apesta.

Qué asco.

El chico está prestando atención a las clases del señor Garrison mientras ignora los golpecitos que Cartman le da con su lápiz, ¡Pendejo! Pero cuando Damien tuvo la oportunidad de prácticamente destruir la puerta del aula debido al desespero, todos los presentes voltearon a verlo, y, como pensaba, sólo pudo estar pendiente de Pip, de esos ojos, de su mirada aterrorizada y azulada, de sus labios formando una "o" minúscula, de…

¡COÑO, SI ESTABA ENAMORADO, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA!

–Ejem… Damien, llegas un poco tarde, pero puedes incorporarte a la cla… –Dice Garrison, pero cuando Damien le responde con un "Shhh" sabe que lo que quiere este endemoniado no es recibir clase.

–¿Damien? –Pregunta Pip aún incrédulo.

–Tengo que decirte algo –Impulsivo, como le enseñaron a ser, ¡No pensar, sólo actuar! Y si algo sale mal, lo matas.

–¿Le diras como se dice "NO INTERRUMPAS MI PUTA CLASE" en inglés? –Indaga el profesor desde atrás.

–Don't interrupt my fucking class –Dice Clyde de un costado.

–Vaya, Clyde, es la primera vez que participas, tienes un cero.

–¡¿QUÉ?!

֪– No te metas donde nadie te ha llamado –Regaña el profesor y todos vuelven a dirigir la vista a Damien, quien está empezando a sudar.

– ¿D-Damien? –Llama Philip de nuevo, ladeando la cabeza y tratando de entender las intenciones del anticristo.

–Me gustas. –Suelta él de repente.

Se escuchan impresiones de todos los alumnos, menos de dos en especial, que son los que mantienen un nervioso contacto visual.

–Me gustas y quiero llevarte conmigo, pero sé que te quiere quedar, así que yo me quedo, pero… –Oh Dios… O mejor dijo, Oh, Satán…

–Damien, yo creo que es mejor dejar esto para otra ocasión… –Aconseja el señor Garrison.

–…Pero no pienses que soy maricón, no lo soy, yo…

– ¿Ah, no? –Inquiere Kenny soltando una risita irónica, que rápidamente es silenciada con una llamarada que lo hace polvo en menos de milésimas.

–…Sólo contigo.

Y no fue tan difícil, ¿Verdad, Damien?

Y eso es suficiente, esa noche, Satán conoce a este chico rubio, que parece un espía del cielo, pero bueno, su hijo se ve feliz y el rey del infierno espera que no sólo haya heredado la mariconada, si no…

SU GRAN P…

* * *

><p><strong>La intención es mejorar ~ Ojalá y te haya gustado! Recuerden que pueden dejar la pareja que deseen en los reviews, iré por orden n.n!<strong>


End file.
